


Away From It All

by blacktithe



Category: Sebastian Stan actor, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: A getaway with Sebastian leads to a relationship milestone you hadn’t been expecting.





	Away From It All

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted for a challenge on Tumblr.

Seeing him so relaxed was a welcome site. Sebastian had been working nonstop over the last few months to promote his latest film, and it had really started to affect him. It wasn’t anything to obvious. The press and most of the fans seemed pretty oblivious, but you had noticed. You’d seen the way the sparkle in his eyes had begun to fade, his smile not quite genuine. His usually razor sharp wit had dulled from lack of sleep. It was all an indication that he’d needed a break.

You’d hesitated to broach the subject with him at first. Sebastian loved what he did, and the thought of disappointing his fans was something he hated. So you’d been stunned when he’d agreed to the break.

“I have a week off coming up,” he told you. “Let’s go somewhere. Just the two of us. I’ve missed you too much to be able to relax if you’re not there.”

The invitation had caught you completely off guard. The two of you hadn’t even been dating for a year yet. Trips together weren’t supposed to happen that soon were they? It didn’t matter. Seeing the easy smile on his face while he floated blissfully in the resorts pool made it all worth it.

Adjusting your lounge chair, you moved from your stomach to your back and let your eyes fall closed. You were determined to get an even tan for once in your life, and the warm Hawaiian sun was just the thing to get you there.

“Hey beautiful.”

A smile spread across your face. You didn’t need to open your eyes to know who was talking to you.

“Hey yourself,” you said, letting your eyes flutter open.

Sebastian was gazing up at you from the side of the pool, his chin resting on top of his hands has he draped them across the pool’s edge.

“Come swim with me,” he urged.

You shook your head no. “I’m okay right here.”

He pushed back from the edge a little. “Oh come on. The water’s great. Besides,” a cheeky grin spread across his handsome face, “you look really hot there babe.”

“Not as hot as you handsome.”

There was no missing the blush that spread across his cheeks. You loved the way he always looked away, a bashful smile on his lips, anytime someone turned his flirty nature back on him. It was rather endearing actually. Who would have thought that a man that was desired by women all over the world would blush like a schoolboy anytime someone called him handsome?

“You’re adorable,” you teased.

“Shut up and get in the pool,” he said, the smile on his face doing nothing to convince you he was nearly as grumpy as he was pretending to be.

You made your way over to the pool steps and slowly lowered yourself into the water. Sebastian had been right. The water felt amazing.

The water was only to your waist when Seb swam up to you and gently pulled you down so that you were submerged up to your chin. You wrapped your arms around his neck and let him pull you through the water with him.

It was like a little bubble had formed around the two of you. Everything else faded away until the only thing you could see was the blue of his eyes and the joy of his smile.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the sound of your stomach groaning for food. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Guess that means it’s time to eat,” you said. “Are you hungry?”

“For you? Always.”

You rolled your eyes at his terrible excuse for a joke before climbing out of the pool to head back to your room, Sebastian close behind you.

* * *

You squeezed a dab of product into your hand and started working it through your towel dried hair. Sebastian had been kind enough to go first so you could have a chance to check in with work. They’d been wonderful to give you the time off on such short notice, but it was done so with the understanding that you would follow up on a few things here and there while you were away.

Giving yourself one last once over, you stepped out of the bathroom.

“I’m rea…” You trailed off. The room was empty. “Babe?” You walked out into the main sitting room of the suite and spotted Sebastian on the terrace.

His back was towards you as he gazed out across the water. His closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The resplendent rays of the setting sun danced across his features. It was the most relaxed you’d seen him in a long time.

Careful not to disturb him, you slide the glass door open and stepped out onto the balcony beside him. His head turned slightly at the sound, letting you know he knew you were there. You came to stand behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“What are you thinking about?” you whispered, afraid speaking to loud would break the magic of the moment.

The serine expression never left his face as he turned to face you. Bringing his hand up to your face, he ran his thumb gently back and forth across you jaw. He drew you closer until his lips were resting softly against yours. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it was enough to send a thrill through you. It was the same no matter how many times he kissed you, and you were beginning to wonder if that would ever change.

“I love you,” he breathed, pulling back just far enough to look into your eyes.

A slight gasp left your lips. It was too soon. Wasn’t it? These things were supposed to take time. You looked into his blue eyes and new that it didn’t matter. He had you heart and soul for as long as he wanted you.

“I love you too.”

A dazzling smile formed on his face before he drew you in for a quick peck on the lips. “Ready for dinner?” he asked.

You nodded. Sebastian took your hand and started leading you away through the suite. You took special care to note the date on the calendar as you walked by. This was a day you were going to want to remember. This was the day everything changed for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos


End file.
